


Mother, Dear

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Torture, Crossdressing, Father/Son Incest, Forced Feminization, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Zevulon wants mother, bad men doing bad things to each other, broken fingers, missing nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Zevulon lost his mother. He found a new one. How things started between those three.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett/Zevulon Veers, Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 46





	Mother, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/pseuds/fat_fish_in_space). Log in to view. 



It took him sometime to convince his father about the new arrangements. It was almost the same time for him to finally understand how important he was in his father's life and embrace it fully. There was still something missing, something which was taken away from them by his father’s negligence and selfishness. Zevulon missed his mother. It broke him when she died. She was everything for him and yet the whatever deity gave him the second chance to have her back again. The substitute had to be transformed and trained to be a perfect new mother for him. They would be family again. Zevulon kissed his father gently.  
  
“You will see, she will be perfect for tonight,” he whispered to his ear and smiled. “I know you hate her, but give her a chance please. I want my mother back, you know. Mother, who would make us both happy in every way.”  
  
His father wanted to say something, but Zevulon kissed him again, deeply.  
  
“Shh you wronged me and now you will accept her...fully.” There was no room for negotiation.  
  
It was almost the time to start to help his mother to dress up. She was so thin and weak after almost two months in their care, but if she behaves, Zevulon would make sure to nurse her back to health or even allow her back to her old life if she willingly took her place with them. He knew, she would. She had nowhere to go. She wanted family, she told him once. She was a strong lady. She would survive. He picked the basket with her new clothes. He could not make her wear his mother’s clothes, not yet. His father had to accept her fully and when he did, Zevulon would go to the attic for the proper clothes. He walked down into the cellar. He put the basket on the table. She was so filthy and smelly. Her hands tied to the ring The fingernails were missing too. Zevulon would have to have a talk on that subject later. He yanked her hair to get her attention. The eyelashes fluttered and she looked up at him.  
  
“Behave,” he ordered “ Father was not happy with you. You must learn your place. But I will be gentle with you, mother.” He kissed her cheek gently, “I will love you and give you what you need, like my father does.”  
  
He untied her hands and scoped her in his arms. She was so light. She was a delicate flower in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom. She moaned painfully as he lowered her into the water and started to wash her. Her hair became longer since she got to them, but not long enough and the color was wrong. He would use a wig anyway. Zevulon was efficient in bringing her back into order. He washed her and even brushed her teeth and shaved her everywhere except her hair. He urged her on her fours, before he showed the hose in her to clean her ass. She screamed of course, but he pressed her head under water several times. Each time kept her longer under the surface to make her docile. She stopped to struggle and let him do whatever he wanted to do. She even clung to him, when he picked her up. Zevulon liked keeping her clean, but there was something he liked even more.  
  
“Sit down, mom,” he said and gently massaged her shoulder. Her back was a mess of old and fresh burns and cuts. Thad had to be addressed later.  
  
“You are a greedy harlot! I will make you better! Father will make you better! You are getting it right?” He turned the chair towards the mirror. Everything was prepared and he worked in silence on her face. The last finishing touch with mascara and he was done. She was so beautiful when he put a wig on her head.  
  
“See, you are beautiful!” He caressed her shoulders gently. He kissed her nape and whispered to her ear “I want to fuck you now. We still have time.” He urged her to stand up. Her breath was fast. She was in pain. He didn't care.  
  
“Bend over! Do not dare to spoil your makeup or I will show fist up there instead of my cock, am I clear? Mother, dear?” He almost wished her to misbehave.  
  
She nodded timidly. She learned the hard way not to anger him or his father. They were strict with her punishment. She wasn’t tight after taking bigger and bigger toys there, but she would be again after proper care, he thought as he fucked her. She flinched as he rutted into her. Too sore and used to take any pleasure from it. He knew by now, who to make her come.  
  
“Good girl,” he smiled and cleaned the mess. She was swaying on the chair, trying to not smear her make up with her tears. He took the sealed package with a pair of stockings in it. They were dark blue, the lovely shade of Devonian night. He took her foot in his palm. There was no need for nails on her feet, yet. But in future he would be looking forward to painting her nails for her, if she healed properly. If they allow her to have them of course. He rolled the stockings up. Caressing her tights tenderly. She was wary of his touches. They brought too much pain to her. She deserved everything, he and father were giving to her. He picked the cream pumps with the heel tall enough to make her feet so small in them and urging her to stay on her tiptoes. It had to be torture for her to stand in them and walking would be an agony. He made her stand up. She had on only shoes and stockings. Her eyes were submissively looking down. She was lovely like that. He took out a corset. She moaned in pain, when he wrapped it around her fractured ribs. He was not sure who broke them. He or his father, it did not matter as he tightened it carefully. She had to be in pain, but he didn’t want to risk her rib puncturing her lung. Her breaths became shallow. It was her first time in it, but she would get used to it. He liked his mother’s small waist. The bra had to be stuffed, but he trained to make it right. The evening dress was the next. He zipped it on her back and caressed her hips.  
  
“If you are a good girl my father would make you very happy. We both will make you very happy, you eager slut.”  
  
It was not the way sons should talk to their mothers, but she was not his mother. She was just a substitute. She was his doll. He took the long gloves and tried to put them on. But it did not go easily. The hands were too mutilated but with enough force and patience, he managed it. She was making painful sounds. Her fingers had no time to heal, her poor broken nail-less fingers. He picked her up. The stairs would be too hard for her. He carried her up and gently lowered her on the sofa.  
  
“How?” He heard his father behind him.  
  
“She is pretty. Be nice to her. I need to change and we are ready to go. I do not want us to be late for the concert,” he gave his father a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
''She doesn’t talk, you know. Her tongue is still too swollen from being nailed to the table for hours. She will not embarrass us,” Zevulon went up to change and when he returned in uniform with a shiny commander rank bar on his chest. He noticed pride in his father’s eyes and something in his new mother’s eyes.  
  
“We are ready to go,” he said happily. He was now truly happy. He had both his parents to love and be loved. 

  


—--  
The official request from Admiral Piett for the extended health leave was accepted. It was said he needed some time to recover from the old injuries as well as settle in with his new fiancé.


End file.
